


O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

by kkitties21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkitties21/pseuds/kkitties21
Summary: An alternate universe where Kuroo and Oikawa star as the leads in the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Ukai and Takeda are the tired directors, and Yachi and Kiyoko are the closeted stage managers. There's also some of my fav side characters thrown inHope you enjoy :)I thought of this in the shower
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"God fucking Dammit"  
"What is it now Kuroo" Kenma asked disinterestedly in what his boyfriends would say next  
"I don't understand anything in this shitty class" Kuroo said with a loud sigh " Hey, I have and idea, maybe I could come to your house later and we could study *winks*"

"You know you disgust me right?" Kenma says with a small chuckle "Anyways, I can't my parents are going to be home and they don't exactly like you."'  
"Ugh my heart, why must you hurt me in this way."  
"It's not me it's my parents, they're just fucking homophobes and I don't feel like being called a fag for the umpteenth time this week" Kenma states blatantly

Kenma hadn't ever been very close with his parents, and if it wasn't for them coming home early one day while they were supposed to be out working late, they would have never had know that he was gay.  
"Fine... but I'm calling you later for help on this math, smartass." Kuroo says as he picks up his books to walk to Chemistry.  
“I may or not pick up!” Kenma calls after him

As Kuroo walks down the hallway he sees a poster.  
“Sign up for the school play, Romeo and Juliet! Auditions April 16th @4pm”  
Kuroo had never really been one for school plays. He thought they were a waste of time and he would rather be playing volleyball or literally anything else. However, his mind started to wander back to memories of the past.  
“You never talk”  
“Stand up for yourself”  
“You are so weird and awkward”  
Although Kuroo had greatly improved on his speaking skills as well as his people skills through volleyball he still had confidence issues which were covered up through acting like everything was fine. Since volleyball had ended for him, he decided he had nothing better to do after school and would rather keep busy, even thinking he could potentially get Kenma to participate  
He probably looked like a lunatic staring at the poster for so long when he heard the second bell ring and tear off the poster for later.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Rooster head, coming in late as always”

“Shut up, shittykawa.”

“Oh come on I’m just playing Kuroo”

Kuroo knew that Oikawa was joking, but something about him always irked him. Kuroo hadn’t really had much attention from people growing up and usually kept to himself, minus Kenma who he had grown up with. Which transitioned into a relationship in his second year of high school, while Kenma was still a first year. He would get stares and slurs thrown at him while walking through the halls. Word had spread quickly. But he for once didn’t care what people thought of him. He was happy and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. One person in particular who would bully him was Oikawa. He would constantly throw around the word “fag” or any other homophobic slur that would come to his mind. Kuroo had called up his best friend Bokuto about it because he was dating Akaashi and he had a similar situation so he thought he would have an idea on how to handle it. At first, Kuroo had wanted to just take him behind the school and beat the living shit out of him. But he knew that would not be tolerated and he would for sure be thrown out of school. Bokuto had told him to just ignore him. Even though he had lessened his insults, he was still an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen Kuroo, I know I was mean to you in the past and-”  
“That’s a bit of an understatement don’t you think?”  
“Well, it's all subjective. What I'm trying to get at here is that I think we should put our feelings aside and be civil, mmkay?”  
“Is that your attempt at an apology?”  
“I’m just trying to be a better person can’t you see that.”  
“No, I actually can’t given the numerous times you gave me and my boyfriend shit about dating so I'm not just going to pretend as nothing happened.”  
“At least I tried, class is about to start I should head back to my seat now.”  
“Yeah you do that” Kuroo said with a lazy roll of his eyes  
What has gotten into him? He usually has no regard for how he treats others, although it was a lousy tempt at being self-aware  
“Alright class settle down, turn your pages to 72, and today we will be learning about Avogadro's law!” which elicited a minor groan from half the class

After school ended Kuroo began to walk to Kenma’s house when he remembered that his parents were there.   
Shit, now I gotta take the long way home  
Kuroo rounds the corner when he bumps into someone  
“Oi! Watch where you’re going!” the other person yells  
“Eh Sorry” Kuroo Mumbles and he looks down to see Iwaizumi.  
Ah Oikawa's sidekick, lucky me  
Although Iwaizumi hardly ever picked on Kuroo, he never knew when he would lose his temper and start hurling insults or even become physical with Kuroo. Even though he was smaller than Kuroo, it was easy to tell that he was strong.  
“Oh Kuroo, it’s alright man.”  
I guess when he's not around Oikawa he's a little less intimidating  
Kuroo continued walking to his house and when he got there, greeted his sister.  
“Hey, when’s dad coming home”  
“Oh, I have no idea, he didn’t say.”  
Kuroos mom had left when he was three years old, since he didn’t really remember her, he tried not to think about her. But still, he wondered what it would be like to have a family that was together and no so dysfunctional. The only reason why Kuroo was even able to stay at his house was due to his dad not being home because if he ever found out that Kuroo was bi, and let alone had a boyfriend, He would surely be kicked out. And god knows what else. His father was quite stoic and rough but Kuroo didn’t have to deal with him most days so he could live with his father being away on business trips.   
“Alright, I’ll make some dinner for us. Do you want soup, Clara?”  
“Fuck no, I despise soup.”  
“Well then, you can make dinner. I mean you are the oldest after all.”  
“Shut Up, dumbass, I’ll just make pasta.”  
“It's settled then.” Kuroo says with a smirk

Kuroo had decided to finish most of his homework which brought him to 6 pm.   
I should probably call Kenma about the HW assignment  
*Ringgg Ringgg*  
“Kuro, is that you”  
“Good Morning Sunshine”  
“How did you know I was asleep”  
“You always act disoriented when you wake up, come on give me some credit. I’ve practically known you my whole life.”  
“Yeah, you’re right you know more about me than I do about myself.”  
“You’re probably right”  
Kenma can practically hear Kuroo smirking on the other end of the line  
“You know that was sarcasm, right?”  
“Yes, yes but now onto more important things my math Homew-”  
That's when the play slip that Kuro put into his backpack had caught his eye  
“Kuro, you there?”  
“Yeah yeah, it's just that… I’m thinking about joining the school play”  
“Pffftt” Kenma snorts on the other line  
“Hey! That's not funny”  
“Uh yeah, it kinda is.. When have you ever not hated plays?”  
“Ummm until today. Look with volleyball being over and me going off to college next year I thought I could widen my horizons a bit.”  
“Look, I’m not going to stop you, do what u want.”  
“Thank you Kenma you are quite amazing and I was wondering… Can you join the play with me?”  
“Huh”  
“It will be fun and look you wouldn’t even have to be part of the cast, you could do stage crew with all that tech stuff”  
“Well… maybe… but just because you’re doing it. Now let's focus on some math”


End file.
